Caliban
Caliban is a mutant who locates other mutants for a price and has a tendency to address himself in third-person. In the revised timeline, he works as a dealer in the black market alongside his bodyguard Psylocke, who left him under Apocalypse's thrall. In the year 2029, he became a caretaker for the ill Charles Xavier, along with Logan Howlett. Caliban goes on the run alongside Logan and Xavier with X-23 in tow while being pursued by The Reavers, led by Donald Pierce. In an attempt to kill X-24, a clone of Logan, Caliban detonates a pair of fragmentation grenades, killing himself in the process. Biography ''X-Men: Apocalypse During one of his business ordeals, Caliban helped Mystique locate Nightcrawler. After the mutant later returns, Caliban advises her to take Nightcrawler to Xavier's school before cryptically informing her of Erik's return. Later, Caliban is approached by Apocalypse and Storm. Caliban, however, does not identify En Sabah Nur, and stated he doesn't know who he is. When the mutant broker asks if he has any money, En Sabah Nur says he doesn't have any currency, and demands him for help. Caliban then pulls a gun on Apocalypse, but he disinigrates it. Psylocke then protects Caliban from him. Apocalypse then recruits his assistant, Psylocke, as the second member of his Four Horsemen. Logan Caliban is recruited by Logan to take care of Charles Xavier in exchange for shelter and protection in New Mexico. He often puts himself at risk when caring for Xavier, being victim to Xavier's frequent seizures that freeze him and nearly chokes him to death. When Laura is inadvertently taken back to their shelter and Donald Pierce is knocked out by her, Caliban is tasked by Logan to dump Pierce outside the shelter. Before he can do this, Caliban is held at gunpoint by Pierce, and the Reavers capture him. When Logan, Xavier and Laura escape his clutches, Pierce tortures Caliban to track them by exposing him to sunlight, severely burning him and taunting Caliban by saying "Beware of the light". Caliban does track them, but manages to give partially significant information, but does ultimately lead the Reavers to Oklahoma City, where he and the people around him are victim to Xavier's seizure. After failing to capture Logan, Xavier and Laura, Caliban is visited by Xander Rice, the surgical head of Transigen. Rice convinces Caliban to cooperate when he promises him that the Reavers will only take Laura and not harm either Logan or Xavier. Reaching the Munson farm, Caliban is shocked to discover that Rice has released an identical clone of Logan, X-24, to kill Logan and Xavier. Deciding to rebel against them, Caliban takes two nearby grenades into his cage. Taking the pins out, he tauntingly says to Pierce, "Beware of the light", and throws them at Pierce and another Reaver. The grenades explode, killing Caliban and the Reaver, but Pierce dives off the van in time to clear the explosion. Caliban's charred body is later seen in the Transigen facility. Personality Caliban is shown to be extremely greedy and only interested in money, as shown when he pulled a gun on En Sabah Nur when he said that he didn't have any money. By 2029 Caliban had a drastic change in his personality. Becoming much more humble and caring, he became one of few remaining close friends of Logan, helping him in taking care of a mentally-declining Xavier and also attempting to help Logan with his own demons. Ultimately, he showed himself very selfless, as he committed suicide in attempt to save Logan from X-24. Powers *'X-Factor Detection': Caliban is able to detect those who possess the X-Gene. **'Super Acute Sense of Smell': Caliban's tracking ability was tied with his sense of smell. He could detect and track scents similar to a bloodhound. He was even able to smell the sickness living in Logan's body. Weaknesses *'Direct Sunlight': Due to his albinism, Caliban's skin becomes burned and scarred when it comes into contact with direct sunlight. The Reavers used this weakness to torture Caliban into helping them. Relationships Allies *Psylocke - Former Assistant *Mystique - Customer *Nightcrawler *Professor X *Wolverine Enemies *Apocalypse *Storm *Transigen Project **X-24 *The Reavers **Donald Pierce Gallery calibanwithagun-0.png Logan(Film)Still35.jpg CalibanLogan.jpg CalibanLogan2.jpg Trivia * In Marvel Comics, '''Caliban' is one of the founding members of the Morlocks, a group of physically-deformed mutants who live in the sewers beneath New York. With the help of his powers to detect other mutants, Caliban recruited most of the Morlock's original roster. After losing most of his Morlock comrades during the Mutant Massacre caused by the mutant assassins, The Marauders, Caliban is recruited by Apocalypse to become one of his Four Horsemen, replacing Angel as the horsemen Death. He is given super-human physical strength and enhanced psychic power. During the second incarnation of the Four Horsemen, Caliban becomes Pestilence, with the added power of causing a psychic plague. * "Caliban" is not the character's birth name, his abusive father gave him the name as a form of ridicule towards the young mutant's albino appearance and frail body. "Caliban" originates from William Shakespear's play The Tempest, it is the name of a bumbling minor antagonist known for his weak physical appearance and meek personality. External Links * * Category:Mutants Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Logan (film) Characters Category:Male Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Morlocks Category:Telepathy Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Cameo Category:Bald Category:Caucasian Category:Yellow Eyes